Love is Born of Hate
by doomedpassion
Summary: The long awaited remixed version of Not Your Usual Veela Fic...similar plot line...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey y'all, it's doomedpassion,

I just want to say thank you to you for reading my ff stuff. I would like to thank myself, the original mangaka, writer (s) and producer (s) for the materials (characters, setting and plot) to work with. This is for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my fans. I'd like to say thank you to all of you again. I have finally decided to post Love is Born of Hate, sorry for the long wait. I wasn't ready before.

Byebye doompassion.


	2. Chapter 2

Doomedpassion: this fic is a combination of Not Your Usual Veela Fic. and Death of the GS Rift…this means that I will not update NYUVF and I have never posted Death of the GS Rift, it's just that I thought that I could put them together and create a similar but different storyline…because I didn't know how to finish either and I am very lazy, so I put them together to make the problem smaller. So Not Your Usual Veela Fic. will never be updated, since I reworked it's story line into this one. No hard feelings ne? ;)

Prologue

At the beginning of time, all nature existed peacefully. However as the animals evolved, a rift grew between the races. Humans were the root of the problem. They discriminated against each other, nature and magical creatures. This caused nature and magical creatures to fight back, especially when they infringed on their respective territories. However, the purest race, the Veela didn't. They were neutral in the war between humans and magical creatures, perhaps due to its small population, a result of its war against the Fey.

The Fey was also known as the purest race, but they became extinct when they warred against the Veela, long before the war between humans and nature. The reason? The Fey were not chosen by their patron goddess, Aphrodite to be her messengers of love. Aphrodite did not favour any love save Eros or sexual love. She was mother to both the Fey and the Veela. She created the Fey from the flesh of virgins. To create the Veela she used the flesh of the Fey and the seed of her son, Cupid, as she felt the Fey did not meet her needs. They sent messages of love in general, not Eros specifically; this ambiguity caused Aphrodite to discard them. The other gods however coveted them. When they declared war against the Veela, neither Aphrodite nor the gods intervened. Aphrodite knew victory belonged to the Veela. The other gods knew that if they intervened, both races could be destroyed; they were unwilling to take that chance.

Traces of both races still exist today, but the Fey have dwindled more than the Veela because many were exterminated during the war. In order to stay protected, they live far away from the reaches of the human world-deep in the forests far away from human technology and magic. This does not mean they are unaffected by their influences. Many Veela and Fey are captured on sight, and used as entertainment for the Wizard community in the human world.

The current Queen of the Veela, Pasiphae Pandorae, was an Elemental Veela. She was pregnant and her child would not be safe. Her mate wasn't what he used to be, no, not what he pretended to be. She should have known that with the bonding, but it had been corroded by Dark magic. There was one truth-she knew that he gained power from the bond and that he could not enter the Veela realm without being invited. For now, the Veela realm or the Forests of the Veela would still be safe, but it was still staked territory for the current Dark Lord. After all, he was her mate. At least she knew him to some degree. She knew of his intelligence and his cunning as he did not hide that from her.

"Saephe Eo when my child is born, you must take her to the human world. I have a cousin, her name is Molly…yes, Molly Weasley. She is married, no, mated to a man named Arthur Weasley. A Veela of your capacity should be able to bring the babe to safety. You will go with Pryul Anat and Ceres Persephone. They will be your guard. I trust you to return safely," said Pasiphae Pandorae.

"Yes, Mistress," bowed the three Veela dutifully. The three were Lesser Veela.

Veela are separated into three groups. The Royal House, the Elemental and the Lesser. Elemental Veela are able to use more than one element and Royal Veela are Elemental Veela. However, the Elemental Veela are not necessarily royalty. The Lesser Veela are only able to use the element fire.

The Burrow

It was midnight on July 31st. Contrary to common belief, Ronald Weasley's birthday is not March 1st, but July 31st, the same day as Harry Potter. Why? Ronald Weasley was born the same year, same day as Harry Potter, but the date of birth had to be changed in order to protect him. Not only that but, both were heir to pureblood magical creatures, the Fey and the Veela. They were Destined to be enemies, yet they were best friends.

"N-no what's happening? My body…hurts."

The blood ran cold in his body, yet his skin was burning feverishly. He gasped. Spikes of pain racked his body, but mostly his back.

The boy screamed. His body was being lacerated from within. The bones in his shoulders and spine grinded against each other as they extended, piercing through layers of muscle and skin. A pair of skeletal wings ripped their way through the skin of his shoulder blades. Patches of feathers and muscles crept out from the wounds in his shoulders. He cried out, instinctively arching away from the bed, allowing his wings to expand. Blood seeped from his pores, as his body tried to empty itself of testosterone and human genetic coding. His facial structure softened, deceptively hiding the capability to morph into hawk like features. Lower down, his toned abs softened and small breasts formed.

His clothing was hanging off his now smaller body, torn and sizzling. The smell of burning was present, as his body self-cauterized his wounds. A chill passed through the house. Alternations of heat and cool passed through the house, waking its occupants if they had not already been jolting out of their sleep due to the pained screams coming from the general area of the ghoul.

"Ron dear, is everything up there alright?" called Molly Weasley, his mother.

In truth, she knew the cause of the screaming, but she had no way of helping her adoptive son, her nephew. She and her husband had kept the secret between themselves, but she was sure that her husband did not truly believe her. She wondered now, if she had made the mistake of not telling her children. At that time she had decided not to tell them in order to protect the boy, but now it could possibly cause problems.

No, it would definitely cause problems. In fact those problems were about to occur, if they hadn't already. Molly Weasley shook her head. She shouldn't have raised them this way, but she hadn't wanted to raise him apart from her own children. After all, she had wanted to teach him to live as a human, that way he would be safe, until he was thrust out of their world by his first heat. In fact he had already been experiencing his first heat prior to his transformation.

It hurt more for a biological male to come of age and become a Veela. This meant that the transformation would include a change in hormones and sexual organs, compounding the amount of pain that present from just the change in facial structure to accommodate the beak and spinal and shoulder structure to accommodate wings. The heir to the Royal House had to be female, there was no other way. Magic in the blood made it possible for this transformation to occur.

This does not mean that male Veela do not exist. Normally male Veela look human, but they have the power to wield the elements as well based on their rank, but all the Veela of the Royal House have been female. All males born to the Royal House are either killed at birth or allowed at the risk of insanity of the Heir to come of age and transform.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She would have not only to deal with the questions of her children and the fluctuations of the temperature of the home plus ruckus that the ghoul was making due to the changes that were occurring in her home, but the questions and mental stability of her nephew-niece-adopted son-daughter. She could feel a headache coming as she tried to think of an explanation that would satisfy her Veela nephew-niece -adopted son-daughter and her own children.

Thinking no more of her troubles and the mistakes that may have made in caring for the child, she walked up the steps. It was more difficult step by step. She could feel the alternating blast of heat and the rush of cold. She shivered, trying to make herself feel better. She had to get up there fast. She had to calm the boy-turned girl Veela.

"M-mum…it hurts" moaned Ron.

Through his pain blitzed state, Ron could still recognize his mother. His eyes were scrunched in pain, but his nose had told him that it was his mother. The heat and cold calmed, when his instincts registered where he was. He knew he was safe in his bed.

"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.

"What's happening to me?" said Ron.

"You are changing. Your body is returning to your true shape," said Mrs. Weasley.

Those were the last words he had heard from his mother, before he drifted off into a pained filled sleep. His sheets and mattress had become ice and the ice had been on fire as both elements clashed to bring about the change. Frozen blood pooled on the floor. From the blood, vines had grown and covered the boy's body to keep the body temperature insulated. The air pressure was changing constantly, meaning that humans would have trouble adjusting to it.

The elements would choose her. When they had chosen, they were only elements that did not calm after the transformation. However for this particular Princess of the Veela, none of the primary elements did calm.

#2 Privet Drive

Tic-tic, tic-tic, tic-tic…went the clock. It was nearing midnight on July 31st. He shot up in bed, breathing hard. Pain was twisting in his stomach. He had known for days that this particular birthday was not going to be like the others. He had not known how different, this caused panic to rise in his blood. He was reassured by the letter that Dumbledore had sent him by owl post that day, stating that he would come into his Inheritance on his birthday. The letter had clearly said that Sirius and Remus would come to pick him the day after. He recalled the words that were on it.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_This year, your birthday will bring change, just like your mother's did. You will come into your Inheritance. I will not tell you just what it is yet. Let's just say it is a surprise birthday gift from your mother, shall we? Oh, Snuffles and Remus will come and pick you up tomorrow at noon._

_Happy Birthday_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery_

Then, he felt a lack of air to breathe. He clutched his chest, gasping. He felt as if ice had entered his blood, while fire burning his skin. He fell back onto the bed, unconscious. The letter was now crumpled in his hand.

A blood curdling scream was heard from Harry Potter's room.

"Oh my god, the sky is falling, the sky is falling!" cried Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's cousin, in response to the scream that came from Harry Potter's room.

The next morning everything was functional again. None of the occupants of the house spoke of the events of the night before. They had reached an unspoken agreement to avoid the subject, though they had noticed the changes in Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a girl, who had a pair of Elfin ears, long black unruly hair, pouted pink lips and bright emerald eyes that no longer needed to be hidden by hideous glasses. She was waiting for two men to arrive. Her godfathers, you see, they had finally gotten together, after some egging from Harry Potter and their peers. Harry was very happy for them and felt lucky, to have such wonderful, caring pair of godfathers.

Domino, Japan

It was midnight. In several different homes, four teenagers were sleeping peacefully. Their names were Mouto Yugi, Ishtar Malik, Bakura Ryou and Jounouchi Katsuya. They were angelic looking, even though, they had gone through a lot, the year before, at Battle City and the other adventures that had followed. Little did they know the events in store for them, the very next day.

It was morning and four sets of alarm clocks rang. Each their reactions were different. It was a miracle that they were friends. Yugi just ignored it and pulled his covers over his head. Malik slammed a hammer that he kept, on it. Ryou turned it off and rolled over, going back to sleep. Jounouchi Katsuya threw it at the wall where it broke. It was time to breakfast. Their ways of eating also differed, but that is unimportant. It was then, that their lives changed. Owls were flying by day. They received letters through owl post that day. The letters were inviting them to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery.

_Dear Mouto Yugi, Ishtar Malik, Bakura Ryou and Jounouchi Katsuya_

_Hogwarts would like to invite you to join our school. If your answer is yes, then we hope you will enjoy the year. If not, then you do not have to worry about the following._

_IF you wish to ENTER you will NEED:_

_School robes_

_1 wand_

_1 wizard's hat black_

_Standard of Excellence Level 6_

_Wars of the World: Human versus Nature a History _(comprehensive) 5 edition

_A Guide to when, where and how to use spells, charms, hexes and curses_

_Potions: Safety and Preparation _Part I

_Potions: Handling and Brewing _Part II

…

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery_

Having each received a letter, they proceeded to call each other. But because they each were calling the other, the phone-lines got jammed. In the end, they opted for meeting at the game shop, their usual meeting place.

"You got one too didn't you?" said Yugi.

"Yeah," was the reply from the rest.

"So we gonna accept?" said Katsuya.

"It sounds suspicious," said Ryou. _Bakura might be there. What am I thinking? I am being an idiot. He's dead. He's gone. He's moved on._

"I think we should," said Yugi. _Atemu might be there. I miss him. I know he's dead…demo…_

"Who knows? Maybe we should check it out," replied Malik. _I might be able to see __**him**__ again. What am I thinking? He hurt me. How can I want to see him again? He…killed…my…father…I…killed…my…father…OMG am I in love with him? Hell no._

"You mean…" said Ryou.

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" replied Malik. _I need to know if I love him. If he is back, then I will have my question answered._

"Oh…okay?" said Ryou doubtfully._ I am getting my hopes up…I miss him…no matter what he has done to me…and my friends…_

"Yay!" cried Yugi. _I hope Atemu would be there…I know he is…He has got to be…_

"Alright!" said Jou, punching the air. _I might learn how to brew a love potion, so that I can get Seto to love me. MWAHAHAHA…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

There was an earth shattering scream the very next morning at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasely immediately rushed up the stairs dressed her nightgown, armed with a letter to do damage control. When she got to the top floor, she calmed herself, hesitating before putting her hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and turned the knob pushing door open as the catch clicked.

Sitting in the center of the orange and Chudley Cannon decorated room, on the bed was Ron Weasley, except he was in the form of a girl with long auburn hair spilling over his shoulders to the floor, with a pixie face – aquamarine blue eyes, plump pink lips, a cute nose and heart-shaped face. Like a castle wall guarding a princess, stood the swirling elemental barrier that had been erected the night before.

"Mum! What's happened to me? Why am I a girl? Why do I have wings? And what is this?" Ron motioned towards the barrier that was erected around him.

Pure confusion and terror were written in the boy's eyes. If she did not explain properly, Mrs. Weasley knew that she could set off a chain reaction of mental trauma that could lead to insanity, but Ron was strong, she knew. He had after all fought by Harry Potter's side against Voldemort, time and time again.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She knew that Ron had always found himself overshadowed by his cousins and by best friend, but he had managed to confront the issue two years ago during the Triwizard Tournament and he and Harry had reconciled.

Mrs. Weasley walked closer, slightly wary of the protective barrier that surrounded Ron. She sat down on the bed next to Ron. She ran her fingers through Ron's long auburn locks soothingly. She took a deep breath before speaking.

Reacting to the tense atmosphere in the room, Ron gave a sharp intake of breath. It seemed like hours before Mrs. Weasley answered, but it was only for a minute's pause, since she had started brushing the girl's hair.

"Ron, I hate to be the one to tell you, but you have never been completely human," said Mrs. Weasley. "Your mother is Veela and your father is human. Unfortunately your father is…I shall let the letter explain. It came from your mother. She is my cousin. Her mother was Veela and her father was human. Because the Veela Realm was in terrible danger, your mother sent you away. So you came here. All these years, we protected you, cherished you and loved you."

"You're lying! This isn't real, it can't be! You're telling me everything I knew was a lie! Bullocks!"

"Ron, we treated you as if you were one of our own. And you became my son. I don't want you to leave, we don't want you to leave. I love you Ron, and so do your brothers and Ginny and Arthur. Even when you're far away one day, please remember us."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry. She really had grown to love the boy as her own. She wanted to keep him. She didn't want to expose him to the truth, but she knew that she must. The longer she kept the secret, the more difficult and painful it would be to divulge it.

Seeing her cry made Ron's heart ache. She longed to pinch herself and find that it was all a dream, but the memory of the pain during the transformation was real – physical, not mentally induced.

Taking a minute to compose herself, Mrs. Weasley continued, "Ron, you are a half-blood, as most Veela are born, your blood had to be purified, hence the blood on the floor that I have cleaned away. Your human blood has been drained and was replaced by Veela blood. Here is the letter."

The envelope was now crumpled, as Mrs. Weasley had gripped it none too gently as she became more emotional in her explanation to her adopted child.

_My Dearest __Fledgling (Child),_

_If you are reading this, you have just come into your Inheritance and your aunt has not told of your origin. If she has, then you need to know that I have not abandoned you by choice, but to keep you safe from your father. If not, then you must finish reading this letter to understand._

_My beautiful Fledgling, I am sure that you have Bloomed well. First, you must understand that we are servants to Aphrodite-we are her matchmakers and messengers. Second, you must know that our mates are already determined by Fate and Aphrodite herself. Third, you must know that your father is a man who is, now, one of the most feared Dark Wizards. Yes, he is who the public call Lord Voldemort. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Rest assured, his blood has been purged from your body. You will never be like him. I made sure of that. He will never be able to manipulate you, unless he has your mate in his clutches-if your mate is the spawn of his Death Eaters or if he somehow found him and kidnapped him._

_Love_

_Pasiphae Pandorae_

_Queen of the Veela_

"Bloody hell, my father is Voldemort?" cried Ron. Her face scrunched up with disgust. _What will my friends think of me now? A freak? The Slytherins would probably worship me. Ugh. No wonder why the damned Hat tried to put me in Slytherin. Harry and Hermione __**might**__ take it well, but…what about my cousins. Aunt Molly or should I say mum, not Mother, should be talking to the others right about now. I will either be treated like a freak or a jewel. Maybe she will leave out my father's name? I will bear the sins of my father, but I will __**definitely**__ not sin like him._

"Ron…Ron?"

Ron blinked. "Mum?"

"Will you be alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley smiling, but her eyes were watery and filled with concern.

"I just need some time," said Ron looking away.

"Alright then Ron. I'll be downstairs if you need me," said Mrs. Weasley smiling, eyes clearly a little.

Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs to see that her other children had woken.

"What? No way! Mum that just can't be true! Ickle-Ronnie-kins, Old Voldie's kid? Wicked," said George, or was it Fred.

"Huh? Mom are you sure?" asked Ginny. She was horrified that she was related to Voldemort. She remember what his diary possessed by his high school self had done to her. She shuddered, but she knew her cousin was nice. She knew that her cousin had not known and planned to join his/her father. "How can Ron be a girl? I mean he's a guy right?" She asked changing the subject.

"Don't you ever read, Ginny?" sniffed Percy.

So far in the family there hadn't been any hard feelings. Or so Ron heard, since his/her hearing is so much more advanced than a human's. He/she walked down the stairs softly. He/she didn't want them to know he/she had heard. He/she wanted to see their reactions when they saw him.

"Ron! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "You should be resting." The other members of the Weasley clan just stared at him/her in awe. The Veela had auburn hair. The Weasley hair still had its traces, but then again, his/her father's own hair colour could be seen, making his/her hair colour auburn, instead of flaming red. The eyes were large and innocent. Their colour was aquamarine. They sparkled with a green light. Pink lips were curved into a small sad smile. All this was framed in an pixie face.

"You're so pretty, Ron!" squealed Ginny after she got after her shock. She glomped her cousin-brother-sister

"Ickle-Ronnie-kins is pretty," said George in a mocking tone.

"S-shut up George!" cried Ron. The room heated up one or two degrees. An embarrassed flush crept across pale cheeks.

"I haven't even said anything about Voldie yet," said Fred smirking.

"Urgh! How immature can you get, Fred!" cried Ron.

"You're acting like a girl, Ronnie," said George.

"Right," said Fred.

"Whatever." Came the reply. Ron had decided to ignore his/her cousins/adoptive brothers.

Doomepassion: notice that Ron is described as a he/her well I can't describe Ron as a her yet then I wouldn't be able to make the transition. I think. I don't know actually…

Well when Hermione comes Ron will be described as her because she is in her true form which is a female Veela so…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

It was a week after the change. It was the night before Hermione was coming. Harry would come the week after. Ron was desperately thinking of what to say to them. _Damn why isn't anything coming to me? Hermione's my best friend though everybody thought she was my… crush._

But the day came quicker than she thought possible. She was ready to cry because of the stress and nervousness. In no time at all…

"Hermione!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She gave the girl the customary hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley. It good to see you, but where's Ron?" said Hermione.

"Ron's upstairs dear, with lots to talk to you," said Mrs. Weasley.

Climbing up the stairs, Hermione called "Ron!"

"Yeah! Come up!" called Ron.

Hermione had already sensed something different this visit. There was a sort of awkwardness as if the Weasleys were keeping a secret. She had sensed that it had something to do with Ron. _Ron, I hope you are alright. I know you will tell me what your secret is, but still…I am worried._ She reached Ron's top floor bedroom. The door was semi-closed. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione entered. The sight that met her was a surprise. Sitting on the bed was an auburn-haired Veela. Hermione had read up on the creatures and seen some at the Quidditch World Cup, but had not been prepared to take in what she was seeing. This Veela did not look like most Veela, which meant that she should either be Royalty or just Elemental. Lesser Veela do not have the same ethereal look, instead they just look beautiful, until they get angry. The Elemental or Royal bloodlines are ethereal when happy and are downright hellish when angry. They have a majesty that the Lesser Veela do not. As Hermione had read, Lesser Veela were supposed to be the lowest of the class system, with Elemental Veela sandwiched in the middle and Royalty at the top, the Queen and her Heiress.

"Oh my god, Ron…you're…how?" asked Hermione stunned and a little disappointed. _But I love Ron…the old Ron._ She had established that she was in love with Ron a few months ago, but had not admitted it. It seemed that she wouldn't stand a chance against Ron's mate. _I can't be with __**him**__. If I do anything to separate her and her mate, she will die. I can't do that. Ron's my friend first and the one I am in love with second. I am a Gryffindor. I will brave this out._

"I was adopted," said Ron simply.

"The Veela wouldn't trust others, unless they are of their own kind," said Hermione.

"I was adopted by my aunt. I still can't help, but call her mum. I suppose I have two of each parent, though I can't count on my real father," said Ron.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you know who you father is?" asked Hermione.

"Here," said Ron. She threw the letter that her mother had sent her. Hermione caught it before it fluttered to the ground. An audible gasp was heard.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry," said Hermione.

"I thought you would freak out and turn on me," said Ron.

"No, why would I? You're my best friend!" said Hermione. "I know everyone thinks that the sins of a father are passed on to his child, but that's not true. I know you're not like that. I just hope everyone else doesn't mind, though the Slytherins would look at you like you're even more dirt because you are Harry's best friend and Voldemort's kid, since you're literally a blood traitor. Other Gryffindors might think you are a threat to Harry because you are Voldemort's kid. But that means that your mate could either be Gryffindor or Slytherin because of your personality and parentage."

"Thanks Herm."

"No problem Ron."

"My true name was and will be Veritus Pandorae. My mother chose the name by blood. I can never refer to her as my mum. I guess I have two mothers, maybe three…since you have always acted like one."

Not missing a beat, Hermione looked at her friend askance. "Still an idiot," she muttered.

"Come on Herm. I was just joking," said Ron.

"Whatever, Ron," said Hermione.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming!" called back Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

It was August the 2nd. There had been a delay, as to when Harry was to be picked up.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_I have decided meet you personally__. I have some explanations to make that are long overdue. I apologize for not being available yesterday. Snuffles and Remus will not be coming…it's still not a good idea for Snuffles to leave Grimauld Place…_

_Albus Dumbledore_

So Harry waited for him. Sadly, waiting just made the time go slower. Finally he was there, but without Sirius and Remus.

" Professor, I have been waiting for a very long time. And they weren't making it any better," said Harry referring to the Dursley's.

"Ah, I see," said Dumbledore, before continuing cheerily. "I will now take Harry off your hands, not to worry."

Once outside the building, after checking for Muggles looking out the window or on the streets, Dumbledore, said, "Alright, my dear, you have tagged onto an Apparation before have you?"

"…" no answer.

"Well, we will Apparate into Hogsmeade, then go to Hogwart's from there. Then we will talk about your heritage, in my office," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks," mumbled Harry. "For getting me out of there."

"No problem, your mother, would be happy, now that you are finally out of there. After all, they don't treat you well."

"Yeah. You brought me here to talk to me about my Inheritance and I expect to hear everything about it."

"Alright, then Harry. You know that your mother was a muggle-born right?"

"Yes."

"Even in muggle-borns, blood of magical creatures can exist. Your mother was descended from a line of Fey. Because there was no other magical blood, the line of Fey is broken, meaning that every few generations, there is one, rather than having Fey in every generation."

"Oh."

After the explanations, he and Harry went to the Burrow, through the Floo Network.

"Harry, I will be leaving you here for the rest of the summer, since you will be safe here," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Harry, you look different. Very different," said Hermione. She scanned her friend's body.

"um…" said Harry. "I came into my Inheritance."

"What inheritance?" demanded Ron paling, taking in Harry's elfin features.

"I came of age. My mother has Fey blood," said Harry warily.

"Blimey mate, we were born to be enemies," said Ron.

"What?" cried Harry.

"Harry, you just told me that you are a Fey. Well I have something to show you," said Ron. He snapped his fingers. The glamour he was wearing dissolved into thin air. "I'm a Veela because my biological mother was a Veela."

"Okay, so you're telling me that you, Ron are a Veela because your mother was one. I believe that since you look different, but then again I don't because Veela have Allure and you don't," said Harry.

"Look, Harry, do you want to have my Allure affect you? No, so end of story," said Ron. "Veela and Fey have been known to take other females as lovers and or mates, but it wouldn't do us any good. First, you are not my mate. Second, you are my best mate. Third, we are born to be enemies."

"There's a question I haven't asked you yet. Who's your father?" said Harry.

"Look I am not ready to tell you just yet," said Ron.

"Yet, you told Hermione," said Harry.

"Look Harry, Hermione has accepted that I will be nothing like him and I don't think you can, so that's clue one. Clue two is that he is someone you hate…a lot…I think you know by now. Let me tell you something before you freak out. Veela mate for love and power, then sometimes for both. The last was my mother's choice. My mother loved him. I think he…he cut out his heart…maybe he did love her…maybe not…it's not like I will go ask him, after all he has done to the world and the people closest to me."

"So let me get this straight, your father is Lord Voldemort. WOW what is this world coming to? Did the Hat ask to sort you into Slytherin, too?" cried Harry. "You're my best friend, just HOW can YOU be Voldemort's KID? Fate's evil."

Harry continued to rant about fate being cruel. The most important thing he said during her rant was that she wouldn't be the same without her friend. She didn't care who Ron's father was, as long as Ron didn't change personality-wise. Everything would be fine as long as they were friends.

"Sort YOU into Slytherin? You are the most Gryffindor person I have ever known," said Ron, interrupting Harry's ranting.

"You too, but you didn't answer my question," said Harry exasperated.

"Yes," said Ron. "By the way, you don't mind that our races are rivals and that we wiped out most of the Fey?"

"You have nothing to do with it," said Harry. "That's the past. Besides, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"That means that both of your potential mates will be either Slytherin or Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"No way," gasped Harry.

"Yes, parentage and inclination counts…Harry, you might be on that list, seeing that you are destined to save the world…like Ron said, you're a Fey and female…so that rules you out because the two of you are blood enemies and can't reproduce together. For Ron, Malfoy might be on the list because his dad's in Ron's dad's favor. And all that crap," said Hermione.

"Since when did you use words like 'crap'?" asked Harry.

"Since now," said Hermione simply.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the attic to have lunch with the Weasleys.

"So everything alright?" asked Mr. Weasley. It was a Sunday, so he was home for lunch.

"Erm, yes," said Ron. "I am sure you heard Harry ranting, but I suppose everything is fine."

"Let's eat," said Charlie, trying to smooth out the tension. He had jumped at the chance to come home. After all it's not everyday that you find out that your youngest brother was really your cousin and a Veela. And his best friend is a Fey.

The meal was wonderful, save the awkwardness of learning that your best friend was also supposed to be your worst enemy. The fact that they were at the Burrow blurred that fact out of existence because it wasn't important.

After an almost awkward and uneventful lunch, Hermione, Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to Harry and Ron's room below the attic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

It was two weeks before September 1st, Ron was nervous. _What if I lose control of my Allure at Diagon Alley? _ _I mean I'm close to them so it doesn't happen around them._

"Ron, you okay?" asked Hermione, concerned. "You should be fine; after all, you'll be wearing a glamour. As long as your Allure doesn't leak out, no one will notice because it won't interfere with the glamour, okay?"

"Thanks, Herm," said Ron. She smiled gratefully.

They were at Diagon Alley, after their travel by illegal Portkey. The Ministry couldn't track it until it was too late, which meant that the Dark Lord's bugs in the Ministry couldn't track it either. For that, they were grateful, even though, they **were** breaking the law, not that it really mattered in such times.

"Harry mate!" exclaimed a voice. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey, Seamus," said Harry, clearly not interested. Both he and Hermione were watching Ron's reaction to the boy.

Beneath the glamour, Ron's cheeks were tinted pink. _He could be the one._ There was a scent on him that made Ron's heart beat faster, but it was faint. She looked at him closely. There were bruises and cuts on him. _Poor thing, how could anyone hurt you?_ Despite the hint of such a delicious scent, there was some wrongness about Seamus being her mate. She just knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that beneath it was another scent, one that disgusted her senses to no end.

"Where did you get all those bruises and cuts? It's before school and already, you're getting into fights," said Hermione.

"That stinkin' ferret that's who, he insulted my ma," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Ah, that could have happened to anyone," said Harry.

"Anyways, so how's it been over the summer," said Seamus Finnigan.

"Nothing unusual," said Harry. "I mean nothing unusual, for us." He said trying to sound less suspicious.

"Anyway, good t' see you, I gotta go," said Seamus Finnigan.

"God, I'm glad he's gone," said Ron. "I could smell my mate on him." She was whispering. "But I'm not sure if it was him. I mean he got into a fight with Malfoy."

"Oh, Ron!" cried Hermione. She gave her girl best friend a hug. "Don't worry so much, it can't be him. After all, you hate each other right?"

"Yeah, thanks, Herm," said Ron.

"Finally, professing your love to Weasel, eh, Mudblood?" said the one and only Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't clear, how much the boy had heard. Since he was there, Ron paled considerably, especially since she could smell her mate. Subconsciously, she knew he was her mate, but consciously, she hated it. She hated that it was him and hated that she cared. She could think of nothing to say. Meanwhile, she was trying to control her Allure. She didn't want him to know and she didn't want to hurt anymore than she did. At this point she decided that her life was many times more screwed than her best friend, Harry Potter's.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just leave us alone," said Hermione angrily.

Upon finishing their purchases, they went to the Leaky Cauldron. Where, they would be bunking for a few more days, until they went back to school. Returning to her room, she hit her head on her pillow a few hundred times, before Hermione came in to check on her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Him," came the muffled answer.

"Who?" said Hermione. "Seamus?"

"No!" cried the other, as her glamour fell. "Him!"

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, the truth dawning slowly. "It'll be alright, sooner or later things will work out, but which way, I wouldn't know. You should stop pretending-it might help."

"What if I said I never wanted any of this to happen?" cried Ron. "I have to pay for my father's sins and my mother's mistakes; and their fate. I don't want this, I never asked for this, even the dull normality of living with Auntie Molly and my family. My parents by blood aren't my family: I grew up knowing my father was evil and not knowing my mother. This isn't fair. Why did they have to do this to me?"

"Sh," said Hermione. "Everything's going to be alright," e_ven if it's only in the short term. Malfoy, if you are really destined to be Ron's mate. God help you if you don't love, protect and make her happy. I swear if you don't, even if God or her Father helps you, I swear I will kill you._

Hermione held the other girl in her arms as she cried. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah, everything will _have_ to be," replied Ron. She sniffled. She repeated the words in her heart like a silent prayer.

"Here, I'll bring you some food later," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Herm," said Ron.

She smiled at her friend and left. She returned an hour and a half later, looking harassed and slightly angry.

"I saw him downstairs. Apparently they were too lazy to go back to their mansion in the country," said Hermione.

"What?" said Ron.

"You heard me," replied Hermione. "You know what, keep your glamour off. Harry is still fighting with Malfoy. You should come with me in your night gown."

"Me? Act like a hussy? You're bonkers, Hermione," said Ron.

"Nope, just experimenting," said Hermione. "And no, I did not have to tell Harry to get into a fight with Malfoy. The opportunity just magically appeared. Hurry up, or both of them will get hurt."

At this, a look of panic crossed Ron's face. Hermione smirked. If Malfoy was the one that Ron flew to then they were destined to mate; if it was Harry, Ron cared more for her friend, was in denial or Harry was her mate to be, which would cause an uproar in the magical community, creature or not, since Harry was a Fey. If it was indeed Malfoy, then Malfoy would have to commit mutiny on the Dark Lord because Ron wouldn't have Malfoy, if he didn't or Ron would just chase him into the Dark, then end up becoming daddy's little princess. Hermione wondered if she was over thinking this, but she was apprehensive about her friend entering the Dark.

Running down the steps, barefoot, Ron flew into the pub. Upon reaching the table where Harry had slammed his fists onto the table and was glaring at both father and son, Mrs. Malfoy was in their suite, Ron almost fainted in relief. There wasn't a violent mess that needed cleaning. When he looked up, her heart started beating erratically. The temperature rose a few Celsius. _Did my Allure kick in?_ The silver-eyed boy was staring at her mouth open slightly. She blushed._ Oh my god! It is him! Now what?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

"Please," Ron looked desperately between the two boys, "don't."

Soft brown eyes with amber highlights widened. The girl looked at Hermione, who was standing behind Harry to help her stop them.

Harry moved between Ron and Draco Malfoy, who was still staring. He snapped out of it when Harry blocked his vision.

"Who the bloody hell was that? She was gorgeous," mutter Draco Malfoy, when she, Harry and Hermione had gone back up the stairs.

"She has an aura of power," said Lucius Malfoy contemplatively. The Dark Lord had asked of him to keep track of any women who seemed powerful.

In the living room of their suite, Ron, Harry and Hermione were now gathered. Harry had a strained expression on his face, as did Hermione. Ron just looked confused. She was still not sure what she felt for the Malfoy heir.

"Ron, I think there will be some problems, if Draco Malfoy is really your mate," said Hermione. "First of all, there's your father, then there's his. We aren't exactly on best terms with them. Second Malfoy is a prejudiced bigot and has personality issues that you will have to deal with some day on top of all the rest."

"I know, you don't have to tell me," said Ron.

"Hermione's right. Most important is that he doesn't know who or what you are, if you really must see him. Then you have to be discrete about that too. This is for your own safety. If you must mate with him, use the Unbreakable Vow, so that the both of you won't get hurt, as much as I hate to say it," said Harry. "But then being discrete would hurt you."

"I know, I am not some child you need to mollycoddle," said Ron. "Harry you just might end up in the same situation as me…with some other Slytherin."

"If your aunt Molly was here that is what she would do," said Hermione smiling slightly.

Ron's cheeks tinted a little. "She has every right to and you don't." She huffed.

"Alright, alright…" said Harry.

"Goodnight Harry," said Hermione. She grabbed Ron and dragged her into her room.

Back in her room, Hermione turned to Ron saying, "You should be careful. I didn't want to tell Harry because she would overreact. I think Malfoy senior was suspicious of you. Maybe **He** ordered him to look for you. Maybe Malfoy senior doesn't know what the true nature of that order is, so if you and Draco are meant to be, there could be some serious issues. **He** is planning to either make you his heir or marry you into one of his followers' families."

"I know, I'm not stupid. Well if it is the latter, I'm going to benefit right?"

"I know you know, but you need to understand the consequences," said Hermione. "I'm just worried, alright?"

"Yes, I know you are but you don't have to be a mother hen," said Ron. "Like I said, it's not your job."

"Alright, c'mon let's get some sleep," said Hermione yawning slightly. "Now, shoo!"

Ron opened the door of the bedroom. She walked out into the living room of the suite. She crossed the room and unlocked the door to her room. She entered and slumped onto the bed. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
